Villager Maniac
by KekeKrak
Summary: Chaos Strucks as the room of villagers did something they want to hide from the rest of the smashers.
1. Maniacs

**_I dont own anything! we cool?_**

The Smash tournament is coming soon, Everyone is excited for the following years to come as characters from the past come to smash.

The smash mansion is under some remodeling; giving the new smashers their rightful place to stay, not to sojourn in the smash mansion, but to stay.

The mansion is filled with rooms fitting the character's needs and wants, Rooms such as "the training room" "workout room." "The shooting training room." There are more rooms than we can name.

Anybody can choose who they wanna fight but it mostly depends on the Hands,

They plan the tournaments; Which is coming up.

In a dark night; In the villager room, the only room with the existing alternate villagers, Along with the Koopas in their own room.

Villager paced back and forth.

The main Villager cursing under his breath, All the alternative villagers were in the room on their beds, Anxious.

"Nobody is coming out of this room!" He screamed, The villager Pulled his hair and cursed more.

"Toon link wouldn't know about it!" The female villager with three ponytails wearing a light green dress.

"I mean he probably never heard of him ya know...like what?" She yawned.

The main Villager Glared at her with murderous eyes.

"Do not start this right now Lime! You hear me!" The villager threw a seed at her.

"ow." She rubbed her lousy eyes.

"This is serious! No time for these games!" He Blared, He inhaled deeply and jumped on his bed.

The villager wearing the tie blue shirt jumped off the bed.

"Sir just by the way you're talking I can infer that you aren't going to make the best decision." He says as he puts his hands in his pockets.

 ** _Scratch-Scratch*_**

"Of course I am Blue!" Red twisted his hair and yanked it.

 ** _*Scratch-Scratch*_**

"So are you suggesting we should hurt him sir?"

"No."

"Then what do you suggest?"

"Can't we blackmail him or something?"

 ** _*Scratch-Scratch*_**

"No, he has nothing to show."

 ** _*Scratch-Scratch*_**

 ** _*Scratch-Scratch*_**

Red got irritated

"AH! I HAVE FINALLY FINSHED!" The Villager with pink hair Exclaimed, Showing off her hand.

"Oh my god you don't even have nails!" Red screamed on his pillow.

"Hmm. Guess your right." She says as she starts to comb her hair.

"We can lie to him!" Blue says excitedly.

"That's what we did in the beginning!" Red whined and yelled.

"I made the deal with Toon link but as soon as he sees Young Link we are doomed!" Red buries his face on his pillow.

"I mean he doesn't need to see him to believe it, The characters from his franchise will tell him eventually." The female villager in a green turnip dress simply said.

"That really isn't helping!" Red Says.

"Ahem! Yes it is. As long as we keep toon link from the others, that will buy us time to think of something else." She says as she flips to the next page of her journal.

"She may have a point..." Blue says as he goes on his bed.

"What was the deal or bet anyway, You guys never tell me anything." The villager with the yellow soccer tee says.

"Because I really feel-"

"...and if we do that you won't lose your bet of the deal...yet." Blue fiddled with his hands.

Yellow sighs as he puts his blanket over his head.

"I should have never told Toon link that though." Red says.

A flashback occurs...

 _It was in the shooting training room,_

 _Toon link shot an Arrow, hitting the white spot._

 _"Dang." Toon link says while looking down._

 _"What's the matter toon link!" Villager says brightly while he swayed his arms back and forth._

 _"Nothing really...it's just that I can't shoot properly without thinking I will be out newed by a new link." Toon link sighed._

 _Villager wanted to laugh, but didn't._

 _"Don't worry you will be the last of the last!" Villager smiles and giggles._

 _Toon link rolled his eyes, Villager smiles as on of his eyes twitches._

 _"How much do you bet there will be another link." Toon link puts his bow away._

 _"A bet? You mean like gambling?" Villager pretended to ponder._

 _"Yes. Like betting money except we are not going for money." Toon link says._

 _Villager was not interested in money as much as making people feel awful._

 _"O-ok then what are we betting?" Villager's eye twitched more._

 _"During...you have to..." Toon link goes up to Villager's ear and whispers the rest._

 _Villager's eye widen while listening._

 _"Deal." He laughs and shakes Toon link's hand._

Flashback over...

Red Started to say what deal he had made.

"He said that whoever loses they have to be naked during a battle and that I have to run around and not fight but scream!!"

Red started to scream.

"Thats not as bad as I thought..." Blue says.

"You like nailed the screaming part at least." Pink giggles.

Everybody laughs as Red kept screaming in his pillow.

Yellow uncovers himself and starts to laugh slowly, Red stops screaming.

All of the rest Immediately stop laughing.

Yellow sighs and goes back to his blankets.

Turnip looks around

"Wait where is the guy with the purple shirt?" She asks.

"Ugh! He is probably using his Camera to take pics and vids of girls in the shower!"

Pink scoffed.

The female villager with the blue shirt and yellow stripes is already sleeping.

The water was hot as it platters on the white marble floor.

The steam covered mostly everything.

The changing room had no steam.

One of the villagers wasn't allowed there, Violet.

Violet was the male villager with the purple shirt.

Crawling in the ceiling, Violet struggled as he was covered in dust and dirt.

"I gotta take a high shot of this..." He Whispered to himself.

"You got this..." Violet peaked at the tiny hole, Starting his small camera.

"I may not be allowed in here but who cares..." Violet slowly puts the camera above the small hole he poked through not long ago.

He inhaled and exhaled.

"You can't get caught again..."

He waited for the perfect shot then clicked the button, Causing a snapping flash.

Violet's heart dropped, he flinched at the sound of the camera and broke through the ceiling.

Back in the room every villager was mostly sleeping.

Red stared at the ceiling as the moonlight shined on Red's face.

"I can't do it...it will be remembered by every smasher including every new smasher coming soon."

Blue peeked at Red.

 _"There has to be something I can do..."_ Blue thought.

A bright light covers Pink's face.

 ** _*Text-Text* *Bubble pops*_** ** _*Bubble pops*_**

Pink looked bored as she kept swiping left and right.

"Why hasn't Samus excepted my friend request?" Pink whined.

"I don't even think she is excepting any request..." Turnip says.

"Oh OMG I thought you were sleeping!!"

Pink Shouted.

"Yup I can sleep easy with all that bubble popping..."

"Why isn't Samus excepting anything anymore everyone hearts her pics all the time, I don't know why though." Pink says as she starts to drink her Protein water.

"She is in a dark place right now..." Turnip says.

"I think someone she hates is joining? I don't really know yet so don't ask me."

Turnip puffs her pillow and flips it.

"Goodnight now." Turnip yawned as she lays down.

The bubble popping intensifies.

Turnip's eyes twitches, She sighs and it stops.

"I had a way THEN!!" Pink starts to sing.

"I had a hard day!!!" Her Shrieking voice ranged in everyones ears.

"And I'm not sleeping now! The dark is too hard to sleep."

"You show the lights now so you can sto-o-op."

Turnip Covers her ears, Everyone did.

"And I tell myself that i am so strong!"

Pink yelped as the door of the room Breaks open; Breaking the door.

Everyone stares at it as water starts to drip from a white towel.

"Crap..." Red mutters.

Ganondorf holds up Violet like a ragdoll.

"Control your pesty little friend from entering the changing rooms."

"Ahehe...um hi guys!" Violet chuckles.

Ganondorf growls as he lets go of him.

Violet hits the floor, Face first.

"And stop with that rachet screaming."

Ganondorf leaves the room, Stomping away.

Everyone is dumb founded as the door laid down like a piece of thin paper.

"I think he is talking about my singing...but is rachet a goooood thing??" Pink says.

"Wow Ganondorf had to go in the ladies changing room to get you?" Blue says.

"U-um y-yeah! Yeah! He found me in there and brought me here." Violet Stuttered.

Turnip Groaned lightly.

"Why didn't a lady bring you here then?" Turnip asked.

"Because women are WEAK!" The female villager with yellow stripes Yelled.

Turnip sighed and ignored.

Violet picked up his camera walked slowly to his bed.

"Nevermind I just suspected that you were taking pictures of men like Ganondorf." She says while facing away, smiling.

Violet Froze.

"Nah!" Lime yawns and rubs her eyes again.

Violet lays on his bed.

"Yeah such n-nonsense! Right?"

Violet laughs while forcefully tucking his camera in his pocket.

 _The new characters are coming soon and once they do, Young Link will come, The new-"_ Blue snapped and a light bulb appeared over his head.

Blue got up.

"Red..." Blue says softly.

Red didn't repond, still looking up.

"Red." Blue says a little louder.

Still Red kept Staring at the ceiling, no blinking.

Blue inhaled deeply, He dug in his pocket;

Taking out a slingshot.

Feeling the small rock, Blue stretched the rock on the rubberband.

"RED!" Blue shouts, letting go on the rock.

Hitting Red's Forehead.

"OW DAMN!" Red snaps as he shouts out curse words, Rubbing his head.

"Red..." Blue softly says.

Red stopped rubbing his head as he jerked his head, Glaring at Blue.

"WHAT?!?!?" Red screamed.

"I have a plan that will make toon link run around naked even with him knowing about Toon link." Blue simply says.

Red looks at Blue and smiles brightly, like in the flashback.

"I'm interested." Red's eyes twitch.


	2. Hearts

**_I don't own anything! We cool again?_**

The morning came fast, Light shined on Red's face.

Red's eyes flashed open, Red gets out of his bed, Slowly All of them do.

Violet was already up, Turnip too, and so was Blue.

Blue is always the first one up; as soon as it hits 6:00 AM he gets up.

Turnip was studying in the study room, Blue changes and waits for Red to get up, and Violet got his trusty camera and waltz to the pool and the hot tub; taking more videos and pictures.

Yellow wasn't up, he was still sleeping.

Stripe stops "Shouldn't we wake him up."

Sge points at Yellow.

"No." Nearly all of them say.

Everyone got their clothes (except Blue) to change in the changing room.

This time they really didn't have to open the door, Since it was broken by Ganondorf.

The hall's Carpet was bright red; with pictures of the Logo of smash on the walls.

"So Red..." Blue starts to talk as he catches up with Red in the halls.

"What did you think of my Proposition?"

Blue says while fiddling his hands.

"It will get Toon link off guard, so yes we can preform it...as soon as Young Link comes to the mansion." Red snickers.

Blue pumps up his fist "Can't wait to see the look of that Stupid Fairy when we do this!"

Lime Yawns as she steps into the changing room, She passes Samus.

Samus(Zero suit) looks at the ground, Sighing.

"I can't believe this is happening...It can't happen...I don't believe it..."

Samus wipes her eyes as she gets up; already changed.

Getting on floor of the halls, Samus is barely able to lift her leg, She struggles as she leans on the wall and kept walking.

"...I can't believe it and I won't believe it." She bit her bottom lip as she kept tripping on the carpet.

Captain Falcon comes by, Samus Rolls her eyes. "Hey Samus! Yes! Want me to help you there." He says while getting closer.

"Don't touch me Falcon." She mutters as she walks faster, Tripping on more carpet.

Violet gets out of the pool holding his camera, he was walking around the halls, He was about to go to the workout room.

"Do you want to go the pool with me?" Captain Falcon asks, jumping in front of her.

"No not right now! So go ask Roselina or something."

Violet can feel something crawl up his spine.

It was rare to see Captain Falcon in a pool shirtless.

"He will look like a god." Violet Can picture it already.

"Ok then I won't go then." He says while walking away, Disappointed.

Violet's Drool stops dropping, one of his eye was twitching.

"Control it..." He whispers.

Samus starts to walk normally.

 ** _*Bubble popping-Bubble popping*_** Pink catches Samus in the halls, She gasps as she flashes out her comb and starts to comb her hair.

"I-am-going-to-get-my-request-ACCEPTED!" Pink gritted her teeth as she

combed a few strands of her Pink hair off, Pink scoffed and plunked them off her comb.

Pink starts to walking behind Samus and gets her phone out.

Red is finished changing, Blue was waiting outside of the room.

Red's hair is combed; With a smile on his face, Swaying his arms back and forth.

"Gotta stay fresh Right?" Red Gleefully says.

Blue laughs as he catches up with Red.

"Control yourself Violet! You just missed a chance of seeing a muscular man! Bathed In WATER!" Both of Violet's eye twitch, He gets on his Knees as his breathing intensifies.

Violet runs and goes inside a Janitor closet, Still inhaling Hoarsely.

"I need to do it...I need to let it out! I can't hold it in anymore!" Violet screams.

"Hey wanna go hit the gym Ganondorf?" Little Mac asks, With Ike in the back.

"I don't really mind." Ganondorf sighs.

Violet's breathing slowly goes back to

normal, his eyes stop twitching.

"Gym huh." He giggles.

Pink Got behind Samus, without her knowing.

 _"I am about to get hearts on thjs pic!! Then after that Samus will want me to delete it, and the catch is to accept my REQUEST"_ Pink smiles.

"I think the Master Hand wants me to fight today." Blue says.

"Why is that?" Red asks.

"I honestly do not know." Blue sighs

"I am losing that match, No doubt." Blue kicks the air.

 ** _"3..."_**

Violet Conspicuously followed The group of men, Ironically the group didn't notice.

 ** _"2..."_** They entered the gym, Violet licked his lips.

 ** _"1..."_** Samus bent down to fix her shoe, to notice Pink smiling down at her.

Pink Tapped the white circle to barely notice the tiny thunder symbol on the top right corner, Flash.

"Crap." Pink says as soon as the light hits Samus.

Pink Receded as Samus turned around,

What the F-" Samus blurs out.

Pink's eyes widen as she ran away.

 ** _"Totally worth it."_** Pink smiled.

Samus was about to blast her away but stopped to realize it isn't worth her time.

"Can't people just leave me alone." Samus continued to walk.

"What is it? Time wise or Stock?"

Red Asks.

"Stock, with no time limit." Blue says, Fiddling with his hands.

"I think I can win If I know who I'm fighting against."

Little Mac groaned as he did a grueling exercise.

Violet ran a treadmill, Trying to blend in.

"OK this time I don't have it on flash."

He whispers to himself as he clicked behind Little Mac's sweaty back.

 ** _"Too bad he is wearing a black tank top..."_** Violet shook his head.

"#AcceptRequest so I can take more pics 3 3!" Pink says as she typed it.

"Ok Now I need to post this!" Pink sqealed.

"No one Declines my friend request!"

Pink says as she made it public.

"AAAND Post!" Pink laughed

 _"Villager #2 please come to the stadium. Little Mac please do the same, anyone is welcome to see these duke it out."_ Blue felt relieved, "Ok then, Air attacks it is then." He says as he starts to walk off and go Upstairs.

Little Mac got out of the gym,The people in the Gym cheered for him,

Violet followed.

Pink moved towards the stadium, and so did all the villagers; except Yellow, He was still sleeping.

Blue went to the glass door which lead to a big room. This room was basically rooftop; There was a big blue platform as the Fighting arena, Below the platform there was abyss.

The Platform was surrounded by a big forcefield, Which prevented the Smashers to actually have pernament damage and preventing swords from slicing you and fire making your flesh melt.

The Blue plain Platform started to change like a hologram, Changing the stage to Final destination.

Around the platform there was seatings, That Surrounded the platform like a circle.

The seatings had a roof over it, covering it from rain. In the seating There is a flat screen 10'10 in each side on the black glass. Giving the Viewers a closer look as the Forcefield doesn't show the background of the Stage location.

There was about 12 People there

Ike

Ganondorf

Violet

Pink

Turnip

Red

Stripe

Lime

Cloud

Toon Link

Captain Falcon

Blue and Little Mac both got teleported on the platform.

Blue looked around him, There was no Audience, Only the deep space.

 _"Little Mac vs. Villager #2!!! No items with the stock of_ three, _No time limit! Lets GO!"_ Stripes Rolled her eyes.

"Why have a black lady say it! WE DONT NEED FEMMINSM HERE!!" Toon link looked around Nervously and took a seat further from Stripe, Stripe turned to look Toon Link.

"What are you worrying about TIGHTS!" She spat at Toon link's Green Tunic.

Toon link yelped as he awkwardly leaves the battle room.

"Lets wrap this up quick #2!" Little Mac Laughs.

Blue sighed, "The name is Blue." He says as he felt the cold wind, Embraced the Stars and the black hole far off the distance.

Invisble floating Robots were catching every action they did and showed it on TV, Which was being watched by the viewers.

"Why do you think you can win?" Little Mac Scoffed.

"I never said that but hey thanks for thinking that." Blue shrugged, Closing his eyes.

Little Mac Dove in to hit Blue with the Jolt Haymaker.

The punch Struck Blue on his face, Making him fly across the map

"Go get him Friend!"

"Finish the runt!" Ike and Ganondorf cheered.

Blue Plummeted to the Abyss, Losing one of his stocks.

Red Put his head down, "Please Blue don't do so much talk."

Little Mac Jumped up and Flexed his Biceps.

Violet Clicked the button fast, Cloud sat 3 seats further from him.

Blue came down from his little platform.

He quickly Shot one of his rocks, Little Mac quickly blocked it, Making the rock bounce off his red forcefield.

Little Mac Went to grab Blue, Blue jumped up and had the cap with His Blue Balloons making him float.

Little Mac Swiftly Aimed and shot up his rising Upercut.

Jabbing Blue on his stomach making him fall over and land on the cold rock hard ground "AGRH!"

Blue wiped his mouth and glared at Little Mac as he slowly came back down.

Little Mac hit the ground, Blue jumped back.

"You are getting annoying LITTLE Mac." Blue Said as he jumped back.

"You are asking for this you know that!" Little Mac Laughs.

Little Mac held his fist back, His fist had Orange Aura surrounding it.

 ** _"At this point I can infer that I am going to lose this match."_**

Blue Closes his Eyes and inhales.

 ** _" I can try doing air attacks but that will just cause him to back away and guard."_**

The orange aura turned into A bright Blue aura.

 ** _"I got this..."_**

Blue jumped back, Nearly touching the edge of the stage.

Blue inhaled deeply and put his arms in an X form, a dark blue Force field covered him.

"Cmon little Mac..." Blue teased.

Little Mac Screamed as he Zipped through and punched Blue's shield.

The Forcefield nearly turned to nothing.

Blue put his arms back and took out his net.

Little Mac went back startled by Blue's widen eyes.

Blue caught him, Little Mac Struggled.

Blue threw him back, Not too far Little Mac tried to get back up.

Blue twisted his body as he held a black shiny Bowling ball.

Little mac Tried to recover until Blue releases it.

The Bowling ball Thuds off Little Mac's face as he plunged into the Abyss.

"Cmon your little but he is tiny as they can be!" Ganondorf growls in frustration.

"You can do better Friend!" Ike shouts.

All of the Villagers cheer, Pink sqealed then felt a rumble in her pocket.

 ** _"Must be the hearts coming in."_** She snickers.

Yellow wakes up. "Ahh..." Yellow scratches his back.

"God what time is it?" He rubs his eyes and jumps off his bed to hear cheering.

"W-what is happening." He says as he gets up.

Yellow still in his pajamas runs through the hallways, and up the stairs.

Yellow stops and walks up to the battle room.

Yellow peeks through the glass to see Blue fight Little Mac, Yellow looks to the left to see all of the Villagers cheering.

"They d-didn't invite me or even wake me u-up." Yellow rubs his watery eyes.

Yellow runs through the hallway.

Toon link is walking in the same direction as Yellow.

"I think that is the last of the spit!" Toon link declares.

Yellow ran into Toon link, they both fell down.

"Agrh watch where you're going!"

Toon link yells.

Yellow was about to apologize but then stopped.

His eye's twitched

"Actually...There is something you should know." Yellow's tone changed.

"Okay." Toon link says.

 _"1-1 now! I mean Who can Win Now!"_

Blue was close to being blasted off, Little Mac was getting slower.

"Cmon Macky..." Blue Branded his Slingshot in front of him.

Little Mac Wiped the sweat of his forehead.

"Why don't you plant your little tree?" Little Mac Chuckles.

"Heh! How do I know you are going to Counter that attack?" Blue says as he Takes out his seed and planted it in middle of the platform.

Little Mac Doves in to Punch Blue.

Blue Dodges to the right and starts to water the seed.

Little Mac can feel water trickling on his shoes.

Little Mac looks below to see that the tree is underneath him.

"Fu-!"

Toon link enters the battle room to hear cheering.

 _"I can't believe it N- I mean people! #2 or Bluey just won the battle! GAME!"_ The voice became muffled as Blue looked at the big Forcefield, as it turns clear from it being space.

They were in the room now.

Blue smiled "I did it!" He shouts.

Pink Looked at all the hearts she received "OMG 40 hearts and only 40 hearts! I mean look at the real winner guys." Pink Giggled laugh.

Turnip sighed "Please can you try reading." Pink rolled her eyes.

"Here-!" Pink threw hee phone at Turnip "-look at all of the hearts i got from Smashbook!"

Turnip grabbed the phone like a book.

"Wait?! Why did you-!" Turnip Screamed.

"Shush don't test my methods..." Pink says as she sinks im her pillow, Hearing another rumble.

Pink laughed "Now it's 41 hearts! Ahh!!! I'm totally having that Hashtag come true."

Turnip tapped and swiped "W-wrong." Turnip says.

Pink gets up "Excuse me what?"

"You have 40 hearts and one...one-"

"One! One what!" Pink snatched the phone and looked at it.

"One Angry Smashmoji!!!??? From Who?!?!" Pink scoffed.

"Look Pink I really don't care-"

"Snack! Solid snack." Pink says.

Turnip closes her eyes "Snack? I think you mean Snake-" Turnip's eyes open Wide.

"Solid Snake!"

Turnip Yelled and got off her bed.

Pink drank her Protein water.

"Oh look he commented like a sentence."


	3. Pie

Samus lies around her bed with her underclothes.

"He can't come...He can't..." Samus Whines in her sleep.

A flashback occurs.

 _"I'm sorry but this can't continue, I have a lot of problems already." Samus says while staring out the window. Snake hugs Samus from behind, Putting his arms around her "Just please stay." He Whispers._ _Samus pushes him away._ _"This is over." Samus snapped._ _Snake Sighs as he sits On the edge if the bed. "Could you tell me why?_ "

"I _don't want to talk about it." Samus got her Zero suit._ _Snake walked up to her, "I'm sorry but I got to go." She says as she pats his chest._ _"There isn't a real reason to leave me." Snake's eyes locked on her._ _Samus's zero suit came on fast, From her feet to her head._ _"Bye." Samus says as her Full Suit Comes on in a flash._ _She runs to the window and breaks through it._ _Falling 600 Feet from a small house on a mountain, Disappearing._

The flashback fades away.

Samus moves around in her sleep groaning, Still sleeping.

It was 4 in the morning.

 _"Listen who ever you are...I won't let you get away with this you Blaster or some other word, I swear I will get my hands on you as soon I arrive." Pink read it and wondered._ _"Is the people in the trophies or something?"_ _Pink is now in a hallway, The red carpet got replaced with Tar Black._ _"Wait where am I?"_ _"Hello!!" Pink walked on the soft and mushy carpet._ _"Ew..." She groaned as she got some of it stuck on her socks._ Pink wakes up Gasping out loud. Pink felt her feet for any Tar, Nothing.

She sighs in relief, The sound of raindrops hitting the roof gave a soothing sound.

Turnip wasn't on her bed, Pink notices this "Eh? Definitely bathroom."

Turnip kept tapping the keys on the keyboard lightly, not making any noise, She was in the study room.

 _"It is either Ridley or Snake that is making Samus feeling this way..."_ Turnip scribbled on her notebook and slowly closed it.Turnip sighed as she pressed and held on the power button.

 _"Now I_ _need to do myself a favor and sleep for the remaining hours."_ Turnip crepted towards the door and got out.

The morning is the same as usual except no sun was shining, Red gets up.

Blue hopped off the bed and started to tie his shoes.

Turnip's eyes were bloodshot since in the morning she was staring at a bright screen.

Pink sat up, She stared at the wooden wall.

 _"What does he mean when he said he can't wait to get his hands on me."_ Pink wondered.

Yellow wasn't on his bed, He got up way earlier than Blue.

"I wonder what today will be like?" Lime asks as she scratches her arm.

"Like it always has BEEN!" Stripe says while covering herself more in the blankets.

Violet Yawned and sat up _"The day is getting closer...I need to finish up right now!"_ Violet Groans as he reaches in for his pockets.

 _"Wait where is my Camera?!"_ Violet Jumps off his bed and searches under the bed; Under his blankets, under his Pillow.

"No..." Violet says. "This isn't happening!" He screams as he gets his clothes and runs out of the white blanket(which was replaced by the door.)

Blue catches up with Red in the halls again.

Red Shakes his head "This is weird..."

Blue fixes his hair "Why is that?"

Red still shaking his head "I had a nightmare that involved glass breaking and even if it is a simple Topic 'Glass', I still find it weird that it was enough to scare me."

Blue nods his head "We all get odd visuals in our sleep now a days."

Violet pushes through Red and Blue

"No!" He yells as he ran in his Pajamas.

"Hmph...Maybe he had a bad dream too." Blue laughs.

Turnip slowly sits up, "Agh my head aches."

Pink gets up and walks up to Turnip.

"You should probably take the day off Turnip!" Pink Exclaimed while on her phone.

Turnip flipped around. "A day off does sound nice."

"I don't think Mister Hand and Lazy hand won't mind!" Pink Walks off with her changing clothes.

Turnip Sighs as she reaches for her journal, "Still studying though..."

Lime got out of the room, She passes Marth and Ike, Then passes Wii fit trainer (F) and Zelda.

"Busy day today..." Lime says while entering the Changing room.

Violet pushes through Lime and keeps running.

"Why would I waste time changing anyway!?" He screams.

 _I can't let anyone look at the photos I took..."_ Violet says while turning left.

"When is the day when the new characters will come anyway?" Red asked Blue.

"Probably in two days." Blue replies.

Red laughed "And in two days Toon link will receive the worst prank ever."

Red and Blue laugh together.

Pink is finished changing as she gets out and passes the villager room.

"Hey Pink!" Turnip shouted through the thin blanket.

Pink stopped on her tracks and went inside the room. "Yeah?" She asked.

"Would you mind grabbing me a laptop from the study room?" She asked while sitting up.

Pink scoffed "You have a headache! You aren't handicapped!"

"Yeah I know that but it's just that I feel like I'm going to vomit after the four steps I take..." She says while rubbing her head.

Pink puts her hands on her hips and thinks.

"UGH! Ok then!" She says while walking off, pushing the blanket.

"...thanks..." Turnip says as she looks at the 6 feet window right above her bed.

Violet slowly walks inside the gym,

"It is either in here or it is in the battle room..." He whispers to himself, He digs around the gym equipment.

Violet rolls a Dumbbell and looks underneath a bench.

Violet can feel his heart pounding, "Where can you be?" Violet gets up and runs toward the lifeless sandbags.

Violet burrows his head through, "It seems like it's in the battle room." Violet whispers to himself.

Violet slowly gets out of the gym.

Pink Reads the door that read 'Study room.' "Here goes nothing!" She says while groaning.

Pink opened the door, the room was filled with 6 desks and 3 rows of bookshelves, There was a table with 3 connected computers and 5 laptops stacked next to it.

Pink walked over to the table and felt the grey slim top of the device.

Pink felt a blast of air behind her, Pink felt startled as she whipped her head back.

"Are you going to book it?" A woman named Zelda asked, she was reading a book.

"Uh! Um...Sure!" Pink Says, _"How did she do that?"_

Zelda Puts the book down and Teleports out of the room, Papers fly around.

"Ok..." Pink says as she slowly puts hand on the laptop.

The blast of wind came back; Zelda swifty switched Pink's laptop and replaced it with a checkbook.

"I apologize for that, I forgot my Pen." Zelda says as she hands Pink the pen.

"Right!" Pink says as she grabs the pen.

 _"Freaking creepy..."_

Pink Scribbles on it "I probably haven't wrote anything like since I had to write Christmas cards or something." Pink says as she hands over the Checkbook to Zelda.

Zelda looks at Pink's handwritting and hands over the laptop.

Pink gets a hold of the laptop and starts to walk off "Ok thank you! Um..."

"Zelda..." Zelda says in a formal tone.

"Velma!" Pink clicks her tongue and winks.

Pink puts her hand on the door.

"No problem...Rose." Zelda says as she reads the checkbook again. Pink stops and pushes the rest of the door.

Turnip Struggled as she pushes the rest of the window. "Fresh air..." She says as she breathes in a damp wet smell.

A few raindrops slipped in, Turnip sighed "Just let it be..."

Violet ran towards the Battle room, Opening the glass doors and running towards the Seating area.

The battle room was dark and had no one inside except Violet himself.

Red finishes changing, "I actually want to do something today." Blue says.

"Like what." Red says.

"Wanna practice in the 'Training room'? I nearly survived against Little Mac."

"Sure! Plus I haven't fought in a while."

Red and Blue start heading to the training room.

Stripe Has got out of the room and changed.

"I just feel like UGH! give me a BREAK!" Stripe says as she bangs her head on the table in the 'chill room'.

R.O.B. nods as it makes static noises.

"FREAKING thank you Rob! YOU always know what to say! This is the reason why you're the BEST!" Stripe says.

R.O.B. Twists and blinks red lights.

"I GUESS I should let it go..." Stripe says as she wipes her nose.

Violet Looks underneath the seats and kept running around.

"I swear who ever has this I will kill them!" Violet whispers loudly.

Pink goes through the Blanket and enters the room.

"Here you go Turnip!" Pink says as she hands Turnip the laptop.

"Thank you Pink." Turnip sits up and grabs the Laptop.

Pink stares straight ahead. "How does the lady Vanish and comes back again?"

She asks.

Turnip opens the laptop and starts signing in.

"You mean Zelda?"

"Yes whatever! How does she do it?"

Turnip sighs.

"I honestly don't even know Pink but she is able to Teleport." Turnip says as the she keeps typing.

"Teleport...?" Pink keeps repeating as she walks off.

Red and Blue enter the Training room, Characters like Roy(FA), Ike, and Ness are in.

Ness sighs as he looks at the floor, Roy and Ike are fighting with wooden swords.

The training room has 4 big mats to simulate the platform and has a bunch of living Sandbags jumping around.

Blue walks and gets on his side of his Mat, Red does the same.

"Don't go easy Blue!" Red says

"You neither Red."

Ness shouts as he Hits a sandbag with his bat. "Take that." Ness Mumbles in anger.

"Show me what you-!"

"I said!! Take that!" Ness hits the sandbag harder.

Red rolls his eyes

"Show ME what you-!"

"Is that OK for you b-!" Ness screams.

"Hey Ness! Can you be a little quiet please..." Blue says.

Ness shakes his head "I can't I am just mad right now."

"Ok that doesn't matter...now what were you about to say Red-!" Blue turns his head to see Red walk over to Ness.

"Why is that Ness?" Red asks.

"Well it's about Lucas! I think him joining was supposed to be a surprise to me but then ONE of your people told me out of nowhere." Ness says. "Someone from your Gay GAME! Tells me that Lucas is coming here tomorrow!"

Red's eyes widen, many things went through his head.

He ran out, Blue followed "Wait Red!" Blue runs out too, but stopped and peeked out the training door "And our game isn't gay Ness."

"This is stupid I need to find it fast!"

Violet Screams.

Violet pulls his hair and gave up. He went back to get out to see a big planted tree inside of the battle room against the door, Blocking the door.

"W-What the heck!" Violet screamed.

Red walked further from the training room, Blue caught up.

"Blue I thought you said that they were coming back in two days!"

"No someone told me that and i assumed it was true."

Red thought again, "Why did he say one of us?"

Blue thought.

"It can't be either of us, Obivously."

"Pink is focused on her phone all the time and doesn't even know anybody coming."

Red says.

"Turnip is way too Mature to be playing those games."

"And Stripe doesn't barely talk."

"Violet is busy taking pictures."

"And Y-Yellow was the first one to wake and the one we don't talk to-!"

Red and Blue stop talking and looked each other in the eye.

"YELLOW!"

Both Red and Blue started to run.

Turnip Sighs as she clicks on some history websites.

"Ridley seems too big to be in smash..." She says as she sniffs.

"Snake seems way too Realistic to be in a game like this...But then the Swordsmen..."

Pink Kept walking in the halls.

"Teleport...Teleport..."

Pink Repeated, Pink felt a Blast of wind behind her.

 _"Oh no!"_

Pink turned around and Saw Zelda holding a Pie.

"Here Pie..."She said.

Pink was dumb founded.

"W-What!?" She screamed.

"It's Pie."

"Yeah I know!" Pink Scoffs, _"No sound Wise!"_

"I meant why do you keep Teleporting behind me?" Pink asked.

Zelda Smiled "I like to sneak behind people...when I'm not ordered to..."

Pink looked at the Pie "No thanks..." Pink says.

Pink turned around to feel the wind blast in front of her.

"#AcceptRequest!" Zelda Yells, Glaring at Pink.

Pink Receded back and gasped.

 _"That is my hashtag! On my Smashbook post!"_

Zelda smiled "Yes it is...for the picture you weren't supposed to post..."

Pink felt her Heart sank, Her heart beat fast "You've just-! Get away from me!" Pink stuttered as she pushed Zelda aside

and ran.

The pie fell out and hit the ground, Zelda watched as Pink ran away.

"How unprofessional of me..." Zelda giggled.


	4. Wheels on the bus

**Hey, it's been a while, I still don't own anything.**

 **_**

 _The bus was getting closer to the smash mansion, characters that have been revealed are heading there (including DLC)._

 _One more day and the bet is over, but not the story._

Red and Blue enter their room, "Yellow? Are you in here? We just wanna talk..." Red says while forcing a smile.

Turnip looks over at Red and Blue _"What are they doing???"_ Red and Blue don't notice her laying on her bed.

"How can he do this?" Blue glares at Yellow's bed, which looks like it hasn't been used.

"I'm gonna cut him up with my teeth!" Red says as he bites on Yellow's pillow like a dog, underneath the pillow was a crumpled picture of himself smiling, Blue grabbed it and neatly put it in his pocket.

"It looks like he isn't here, let's go and look for him in the other rooms!" Blue exclaims, Turnip rolls her eyes, _"I'm just going to keep studying..."_

While Red and Blue look for Yellow, Pink is having a panic attack...

"OMG!" Pink screams as she kept running through the halls, she quickly hops into the janitors closet.

Pink takes out her phone and starts breathing heavily, fogging up her phone screen "I've got to delete the post! Before the freak finds me! I've got to stay hidden!!"

In the battle room, Violet struggles to open the door, he tried swinging his ax but the big tree is incredibly thick.

"Who planted this? How!?" Then a sudden thought hit him, that the only character capable of planting a tree would be one of the villagers.

"Which one of them planted it? And why?" Violet says to himself, _"They probably have my camera as well."_

Footsteps approach behind him, Violet thought he was alone.

"Hello..." The voice says.

Violet turns around and shouts "What!?"

In the workout room, Red and Blue scan for Yellow, "It seems he isn't here either." Blue sighs, Little mac is seen at the corner,

"I can't believe I lost to that runt!" Little Mac pouts, Wii fit trainer (M) pats his back for comfort.

"I think he's talking about you." Red whispers to Blue. "Yep." Blue walks over to him.

Little Mac notices Blue standing over him "What? Are you here to rub in your victory?!" Little Mac looks away.

"Have you seen this villager? We are looking for him." Blue showed the crumpled picture of Yellow.

Little Mac shrugged "I don't know, I usually see the purple one with the camera at this time."

"He's not the one we're looking for." Red jumps in, "We are looking for the big-headed soccer boy!"

"It seems he's not here nor does anyone know of his whereabouts..." Blue sighs.

"I've seen him!" Wii fit trainer says. "You have?! Where is he!" Red blurts out.

Wii fit stretches his arms, "Oh yeah I have! I'll only tell you if you give me a good workout!" He says and nods.

Red felt pissed but controlled himself, "I'm afraid we don't have time for that if you just tell us now, we will exercise with you later-"

"No! Now!" Wii fit trainer said, Blue jumped in "I'll workout with you while my friend looks for him, so tell us."

"Deal." Wii fit trainer leaps in front of Red and leans to his ear, "I saw him talking to a girl in green tights the garden room."

"Ah! So he was talking to toon link! Alright got it! Let's go fast!" Red grabs blue's wrist but blue resists. "I have to keep the promise or he won't trust us anymore." Blue gives Red the picture.

"You have to be kidding me." Red says while he shoved the picture in his pocket. "Nope, I'll just meet with you eventually, just go get him."

"Fine." Red said.

"Have fun! Now let's start with arms!" Wii fit trainer exclaims.

Red runs off to the halls, _"Garden room!"_ Red takes off for the right all the way to the end.

Turnip has been studying for a while, she learned more about Samus, "I wonder why I even started to research about her anyway..."

Stripes walks into the room "UGH why are YOU here!?"

"Oh, Stripes, what have you been doing." Turnip looks over to her. "Nothing! I have been talking to R.O.B! HE IS THE MOST WOKE IN THE BUILDING!" Stripes screamed.

"That's nice, what do you want." Turnip sarcastically says. "I CAME because I was looking for LIME, she isn't HERE though." Stripes groans loud and walks out.

After stripes left Turnip went back to studying. _"Unfortunately, I keep forgetting they exist, Stripes...what kind of name is stripes. And Lime as well, drowsy as always."_ She sighed and closed the laptop,Turnip takes some pain reliever and goes to sleep.

Meanwhile, Blue is dying from exhaustion, he can barely move. "Good job! Onto the next exercise!" Wii fit trainer shouts.

Blue gets up, he starts to remember how Red even knew about Young link.

 _Flashback occurs..._

 _It was a normal day, Turnip was studying on characters that existed, she found it in a book that was secretly hidden. It took her several days to open, but when she did,_ _Red and Blue looked at all the old characters. "Oh look! There was another link!" Blue says. Red looks at it, "Wow! So he got replaced by Toon link, that sucks."_

 _The book was Turnip's mistake, master hand and crazy hand almost knew about it. To_ _avoid any tension, she burned it and got rid of any evidence of it._

 _Flashback over..._

Red finally made it to the garden room, the place was huge, surrounded by flowers of different kinds. _"Is he still here."_ Red thought.

And right there, Standing over the pots of flowers, was Yellow, smelling Roses, He looked calm.

Red's eyes twitched to the max and his pupils decreased in size.

"YELLOW!!!!!!" Red boomed, startling Yellow. "R-Red?!" Yellow backed up.

"AGRH! DID YOU TOON LINK ABOUT EVERYTHING!" Red ran up to Yellow and grabbed him by the collar, "What are you talking about!" Yellow screamed.

"Don't play all innocent! You know what you did!" Red dropped him. He grabbed a pot of soil and threw it near Yellow, "You snitched didn't you! You talked to Toon link!" Red threw another one.

"I didn't! How did you know I talked to him!?" Yellow gets back up but Red pushed him back down "Oh! so you did talk to him!" Red was about to throw another one.

"NO! I just told him that you were scared of losing!" Yellow yelled, Red stopped "You're kidding right? Then what about Ness? You told him that Lucas was returning...you must be lying!"

"I never talked to him!" Yellow sincerely says, Red and Yellow stared at each other blankly. Red looked around "Then who did then!"

In the battle room, Violet was confused when he saw Lime standing there, the camera in her hand.

"Hello...Violet..." She slyly smiles.

 _The wheels on the bus are moving, heading towards the smash mansion..._


	5. Outburst

**_Sorry for the long wait...I promise I will upload regularly from now on._**

Pink is in the closet, Turnip is sleeping, Stripes is looking for lime, Blue is still with Wii fit trainer (M), Red and yellow are confused, and so is Violet, with Lime.

"What do you mean? So you never snitched on me?" Red asked Yellow.

"Not in the way you think, I just told toon link you were scared." Yellow started to pick up the pot pieces.

"Then who told Ness about Lucas?!" Red demanded.

"I just said I didn't do that!" Yellow spat.

"Then who did?!" Red yelled, Yellow thought real hard.

"I think I might have an idea to who did."

Violet was standing in shock.

There she was, Lime.

She was the one who was behind this the whole time, Violet has no idea what she wants. Naturally, Violet would immediately go for the camera but...

"AHHHHH! WHY ARE YOU SO BIG!!!???" Violet screams. Lime was about 10 feet tall, "What is your password? I didn't even think Cameras had passwords..."

"Why are you trying to open my camera? And why are you in here?"

"I just have a hidden past with Red, it's nothing serious though." Lime chuckles, "What do you mean it's not serious? And what does that have to do with my camera!? You freaking planted a big ass tree!" Violet Screeches.

"Yeah and? Say, if you want the camera back you'll have to get it." Lime tosses the camera over a flat Pedestal, which teleports the person to the battlefield.

Violet dives for the camera, he managed to catch it before it touched the ground. "Whew!" Violet was relieved until he realized that he was on the teleporter.

"Now R.O.B!" Lime says, Over to the control center, A brain-washed R.O.B presses a button. The pedestal glowed blue. "Uh oh." Violet lightly says.

After Violet got teleported to the battlefield, Lime walks over to the pedestal and gets on it. "R.O.B do it again!"

R.O.B pressed the button again, there was a chip on his head, which Lime put on.

Both Violet and Lime were on the battlefield.

"Hey! What! Isn't something else supposed to change too?!" Violet screams.

"Like what?" Lime questioned.

"I don't know, the stage hasn't changed yet and I think we still feel pain from swords and falling off."

"That's right." Lime pulls a item she had in her pocket.

It was a hothead, the fiery ball that goes around the stage, it was a big one.

"Oh snap!" Violet yells.

Lime drops the hot head, it scurries toward over to Violet Immediately

Violet jumps over it, "Are you trying to kill me!?"

Meanwhile, In the room with Blue and Wii fit trainer(M)

"Good job! You have finished! With the warm-ups that is-" Blue interrupts Wii fit trainer "Finally!...we are done."

"But I just said with warm-ups!" Wii fit trainer says.

Red comes out of the doorway, "Blue! Hurry it's an emergency!"

"Ah, Hear that Wii fit trainer, it's serious." Blue ensures.

Red was out of breath.

"It's been 10 minutes, did you find him?" Blue asked.

"Yes, but it turned out he didn't tell Toon link about anything, not even with Ness." Red said with a smug expression.

"Then why do you look so pleased?" Blue mumbled.

"Because..." Red says "I know who did it now..."

Turnip woke up from her quick nap, "I'm awake already? I was supposed to be in deep sleep." She stretches and gets up, "I feel better either way so it's fine."

She opens her laptop to see a notification from the app "Smashbook".

"Hmm? I rarely use smashbook, unlike Pink...so, who would bother to message me?"

Turnip quickly checked the halls in case anyone was watching her.

After, she tip-toes towards the laptop.

The message was from 20 minutes ago. The name was "Anonymous." It was unclear who could have sent the message.

"Cmon at least show your name...this could easily be a troll." Turnip smacked her lips and opened the mysterious message.

 _"Listen here villager, I hate to ask this from such a strange character but I need your help. For more information, please meet me around the park area a week from now at 8:30 PM."_

Turnip was doubtful of this. "PFF! Wow! If this isn't the sketchiest set-up!" She shortly lowered her voice, "oops...okay let's see what I should message back." She whispered.

 _"Listen here, aNoNYmoUS...I don't want to help someone who isn't brave enough to tell me who the hell they are! Either you find another "strange character" or you leave me alone."_

Turnip hit send, she turned around with pride.

 **"DING!"**

The notification sound was heard from the laptop. Turnip froze, she slowly turned her head toward the bright screen with frighten eyes, "Don't tell me that's...from Anonymous...that quick!?"

She checks to see that it was, in fact, from anonymous, it's as if the person was waiting for a response and was ready to reply.

Turnip inhaled deeply "I shouldn't have responded, I should've just left it as it was." She opened the message, it read.

 ** _"I know about the book, meet me or else."_**

Turnip threw the laptop across the room, only to have it land on Yellow's bed.

"That's I-Impossible!" Her eyes twitched, "That's impossible that isn't possible! How is that possible?! They are just messing with me! They have to be..."

The hothead nearly hit Violet again, This was the 4th time it came around, "H-Hey what does this have to do with me again?" Violet breathlessly asked.

"Shut up and wait! JUST SHUT UP!" Lime's heavy voice screeched while she threw 3 more Hotheads.

"Holy shit calm down!!!" Violet screamed, he used his recovery "balloon trip".

"Ha! Beat that!" Violet declared.

The balloons were doing fine until he started to fall slowly , he held tightly on his camera still.

He had a flashback of the time he would go to tortimer's island on the boat with Tortimer.

 _ **Tortimer sang "Don't cry about dreams that don't come true today. Sometimes ya needs** **ta try another way."**_

 _"_ _ **Oh my god please shut up." Violet says.**_

 ** _Violet noticed something_ _"Ooh why am I getting darker?" He says while he looks at his arms._**

 ** _"From the sun you stupid whippersnapper!"_ Tortimer** _ **laughed** **and** **then started to sing again, "Fuck me..." Violet says under his breath while he** **jumped off the boat.**_

The flashback was over.

Violet's skin was now a darker pigment color due to too many close ones with the hotheads.

Violet landed on the heated floor, there was a bunch of fire behind him, he adjusted his camera and put it around his neck like a necklace.

Violet looked up with a bored expression, he looked tired of Lime's bullshit already.

"You know..." Violet says, "You may have a problem with someone right now but, if you think about it, it isn't going to be a big problem next month."

Lime stopped throwing hotheads, "Shut up you don't know anything you-!"

Violet cut her off "There isn't "ANYTHING" to know, all I know is that-" Violet took out a Hothead he pocketed earlier in secret, "-is that you need therapy you crazy bitch!!!" He screamed as he ran toward her and threw the hothead at her feet.

Lime screamed and jumped quickly, the fire caused her to go back to her original size, "How did you even stay big?" Violet asked.

Lime landed on her feet and hissed at Violet's question.

Violet started to pocket some more Hotheads and kept throwing it at her, this time he aimed for her whole body.

She dodged them with near misses, causing the Hotheads to fall off, her skin also started to change, not as much as Violet.

Lime jumped over a Hothead and landed near Violet, her eyes gave off murderous intentions, so did Violet's eyes, he gave her a solid punch across the face when she barely landed, she flew back, rolling and landing on her stomach.

She took 5 seconds to get up.

"ARGH! You are so aggravating!" Lime screamed, wiping out some blood from her nose. "JUST! Give me your camera! It'll be for a quick second!" Lime pleaded.

"NO! If you wanted it so bad why would you throw it!" Violet screamed.

"UGH! Forgot it then! You know what time it is R.O.B!" Lime screamed. Violet stood in anticipation, waiting for what else she had up her sleeve.

There was a long pause.

Both Lime and Violet stood in Awkward silence.

Violet was confused.

Lime clicked her tongue and repeated herself "R.O.B?! I said you know what time it is!!!"

Again, there was a long pause, no response.

Lime turned red, "R.O.B! I said-!"

"You said ENOUGH." A voice said, it was a familiar one. "How DARE you, LIME, USE THE WOKEST GUY IN THE SMASH MANSION FOR UR SICK GAMES!"

It was stripes, along with Red and Blue's voice in the background, "Just bring them back stripes..." Blue says, sounding way off in the background.

"AUGH! FINE!" Stripes says, there was some rustling noises.

Both Violet and Lime got teleported back, they gave each other glares as it happened.

In the battle room, the tree was cut down, it was now a bunch of wooden chucks, No other Fighter was there except the villagers.

Stripes started to comfort R.O.B. "You are lucky he is ALIVE!" Stripes boomed, she walked off with R.O.B.

They waited until stripes finally left the scene.

The four stood there, Red looked like he was ready to say something, he was finally next to the person who could have snitched.

Lime looked down shamefully, she was ashamed that her plan to get the evidence out of Violet's Camera didn't work.

Violet has no idea what evidence he accidentally took on his Camera.

Red looked at both of them, the right idea would be screaming.

But instead of that, he started to walk away without saying a single word.

Blue's eyes widen, he had been standing there ready to hear a speech.

"R-Red! Now's your chance to speak your mind! And-!" Blue stuttered.

"Enough! I think... I should apologize to someone..." he says and walks off.

Blue looked a bit disappointed but was confused as he didn't know who Red was going to apologize to.

Violet cleaned his camera lens and started to walk off too.

"What happened to you anyway?" Blue asked Violet.

Violet looked at himself "Oh this? It's nothing, I kinda dig it."


End file.
